


Swan: Extended ending

by Jcapasso916



Series: Swan [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916





	Swan: Extended ending

Once they made it upstairs, Sam wasted no time pulling Gabriel in for another kiss as they made their way back to the bedroom. When Gabriel’s back hit the bed he started pushing himself back towards the head, pulling Sam with him, while sliding Sam’s over-shirt off his shoulders. Sam shrugged it off before sitting up, kneeling between Gabriel’s legs, and pulling the blonde to sitting in front of as he quickly removed both of Gabriel’s shirts, pressing him back down to the bed as his hands explored the freshly exposed skin. 

Gabriel both wanted to get this show on the road and make it last forever as he reached up to pull Sam’s t-shirt over his head before moving his hands to the front of Sam’s pants. After a moment of fumbling with the belt he managed to get them open but by then Sam was already moving down his body and he couldn’t reach anymore. Sam’s lips trailing over his collarbone didn’t leave any room for complaints though. 

It had been a long time since Sam had gotten any, and given the circumstances here he knew that if Gabriel got his hands on his cock then this was going to be over far too soon. Embarrassingly soon, so he started to trail his kisses down Gabriel’s throat, over his collarbones and then down his chest. When his tongue flicked over Gabriel’s nipple, his back arched up off the bed. “Oh god, Sam,” he breathed out. 

He paused a little longer over the area, alternating lips and tongue and teeth while his hand paid attention to the other nipple before he continued his downward trek, hands going to Gabriel’s pants as his mouth moved over the blonde’s lower ribs. Once he had Gabriel’s pants open, he slid both those and his boxers down moving off the bed long enough to remove them completely, shucking his own in the process. He nudged Gabriel’s legs open farther as he came back down and licked a long stripe up his very impressive length. “Fuck, Sam!” Gabriel gasped.

As Sam twirled his tongue over the tip of Gabriel’s weeping dick, he motioned at the nightstand and said, “Top drawer.” Gabriel opened it and reached in, quickly finding what they needed and put the tube of lube in Sam’s outstretched hand, as Sam wrapped his lips and sucked Gabriel all the way down causing the blonde to give a choking moan as his hand tangled in Sam’s hair. When Gabriel felt the first slick finger enter him, he again arched up off the bed with a keening moan. 

When Sam found the sweet spot, Gabriel was struggling to hold on, but knew it was hopeless. “Ohfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…Sam…I’m gonna…shit…gonna cum…oh…god…SAM!” Sam just swallowed everything Gabriel spilled keeping his finger moving inside him, even as he was clenching around it. Sam wasn’t stopping unless he was told to. Once Gabriel was spent and nearly boneless, he did the opposite. “Oh god Sam. Don’t stop. Please.” He wanted Sam inside him. He wanted it all. He needed it all. 

Sam started kissing and nipping over Gabriel’s hips as he inserted a second finger and started scissoring them, opening Gabriel up as quickly as he could manage as his free hand moved up to start teasing over Gabriel’s nipples again. By the time Sam was slicking himself and lining up with Gabriel’s entrance, Gabriel was hard again. He leaned over and pressed his forehead against Gabriel’s, their heavy breaths mingling, as he slid slowly in. He let out a long moan. “Oh god you feel so good,” he whispered before kissing Gabriel deeply once he was fully seated. 

One of Gabriel’s hands was gripping at Sam’s back and ass while the other roamed over his face and head and neck as they started to move slowly together. “Oh Sam,” Gabriel breathed out as he met the slow roll of Sam’s hips. “God, Sam, I love you,” he said gripping the back of Sam’s head tightly, pulling him down for a hard quick kiss as Sam’s breath hitched at the words. 

Once Sam’s lips were free, they moved along Gabriel’s jaw, pressing feather light kisses there, all the way back to Gabriel’s ear, where he whispered, “I love you, Gabriel.” Sam’s heart, already beating at a furious rate, sped up exponentially, and he barely managed to get the words out, but he’d said it. It was out there now. He heard the hitch in Gabriel’s breath at that and Gabriel’s hold on Sam tightened as he lifted his head to press a kiss to Sam’s shoulder as their pace increased. 

It wasn’t long before Sam felt himself getting close and reached over to wrap his hand around Gabriel’s cock and pump him in time with his thrusts. He could tell that Gabriel was close too when he leaned down to capture his lips in a deep, passionate kiss as his motions turned frantic. They were both whimpering and moaning into the kiss and Gabriel was the first to spill over. As Sam felt the warm liquid hit hand and felt the clenching around his cock he was a goner and Gabriel’s tight ass milked him for everything he had. 

Once he was spent, Sam collapsed bonelessly next to Gabriel who wasted no time in curling up to Sam’s side despite how sweaty and sticky they both were. Neither spoke for a good long while before Gabriel got up the nerve to say again, what he had said earlier in the heat of the moment. “I love you, Sam.”

Sam’s arms tightened around the smaller man. “I love you too, Gabriel,” he whispered pressing a kiss to the top of Gabriel’s head. After another long silence, where they just enjoyed holding each other and stealing small sweet kisses, Sam whispered, “Stay tonight?” 

“Absolutely. I just have to ice my knee before bed,” Gabriel told him. 

“I’ll go get you some ice,” Sam said, giving him a lingering kiss as he pulled himself from the bed. He didn’t exactly have any ice packs like he was sure Gabriel did at his house, but he could make do. He put some ice from the freezer in a ziplock bag and grabbed a clean dish towel to shield Gabriel’s skin and headed back. “Is that okay?” he asked hopefully. 

Gabriel gave an amused smile. Like he had actually expected Sam to have everything he needed for his injury at his house. “It’s fine, Sam. Thank you.” 

Over the next two months, Gabriel spent a lot of time at Sam’s place, but Sam had never been to Gabriel’s. Gabriel had given him that address at the very beginning along with an implied open invitation, but he was a little too embarrassed about the place to make an actual invitation. Eventually Sam decided to take the earlier implied invitation and showed up to surprise his boyfriend. He took one look at the tiny cramped apartment with next to no furniture, and asked, “Gabriel, are you broke?” 

Gabriel gave a little shrug. He wasn’t going to broadcast it, but he wasn’t going to hide it either. “After the accident I wasn’t able to do anything at all for almost a year, and while the club covered most of my medical expenses there was some out of pocket costs. It dried up my savings pretty quick, and working with the kids doesn’t really pay much in the way of money. I manage though,” he told him. 

Sam proceeded to stick his foot in his mouth, sort of. “You should move in with me,” he said. 

“I don’t need charity, Sam. I’m fine,” Gabriel told him. He didn’t want it like this. 

“No! It’s not…I mean…I was planning to ask you anyway, once I found the right time…it just kind of…popped out now,” Sam stammered. Gabriel looked at him skeptically, and Sam scrambled for his wallet. “Look. I even had a key made already,” he said pulling it out as proof. 

“You really want me to move in with you?” Gabriel asked hopefully. “Not because I’m broke, but just because you want me?” 

“Absolutely,” Sam said, pulling his lover in for a kiss. “I love you, Gabriel. And I want to make a real go of this.”

“Then okay. Yes. I’ll move in with you,” he agreed. Sam grinned and kissed him again. 

“Great! I came by to see if you wanted to grab some lunch, and maybe after we can start packing you up?” 

Gabriel chuckled a little at Sam’s impatient excitement. “Yeah. Sure. Gimme a sec,” Gabriel told him as he grabbed his shoes. He hadn’t been home very long, having just finished the Saturday session with the kids at the Y. Gabriel didn’t actually own much, having spent ten years on the road and only being here for a few months and having very little money, so they were able to get him all moved in by that evening. 

Sam may have been the one to ask Gabriel to move in, but Gabriel was the one to get on one knee and pop the big question a year later. It was mostly just ceremonial at that point, but as soon as it was legal in California they were lining up for their marriage license, neither having any family they were on speaking terms with to invite to a big ceremony, though Gabriel’s kids and their families threw a big party for them. 

True to his physical therapist’s word, Gabriel was able to manage friendly games, though it took half a year longer than anticipated since Gabriel had a bad habit of showing off for the kids. He often organized games at the park on Sunday afternoons with grown-ups or the high school students. He even managed to con Sam into playing more often than not, not that Sam was any good, but Gabriel didn’t care, and they lived long happy lives together.


End file.
